


He's Sin and Secret

by JudeAraya



Series: Push [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Communication, Fingering, First Times, Frottage, M/M, Secret Relationship, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When what was a fantasy turns into a relationship, 29 year old Kurt and 17 year old Blaine try to navigate the complexity of their particular situation -- differences that arise because of their age discrepancy, the stress of keeping their relationship a secret and the fact that  they're both secretly in love with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Sin and Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Push. Heavier on the communication aspect because you know, what do you do when you fall in love with that innocent 16 year old at the coffee shop who is 12 years younger than you? 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to Gingerandfair for being my beta through this whole thing.

“Do you ever get tired of being holed up in here?” Kurt asks suddenly. Blaine looks up from his math homework. He’s been frowning his way through the whole problem set, which Kurt finds adorable. He’s almost glad he’s of no help with math, because then he gets to watch Blaine mutter his way through it. That’s probably wrong but he gets a kick out of it.

“That’s like asking if I ever get tired of being with you,” Blaine says.

“Do you?” Kurt raises his eyebrow flirtatiously.

“Kurt.” Blaine levels him a look, pushes his book to the side and crawls over to him on the couch. Kurt catches him in a kiss, setting his sketches carefully aside. “There’s no where I’d rather be,” Blaine whispers across his lips. Kurt swallows his next questions. He loves time with Blaine too, but sometimes wishes they could do things. Movies with held hands. Go to the theater. Go anywhere but the same two “safe” restaurants out of town.

Even through the kisses, Kurt feels a small pang for the things he can’t give Blaine. As their touches heat though, he can’t help but thoroughly enjoy the things only he can give Blaine; his own body and touch and structure. Pleasure -- so, so much pleasure.

And so he does.

~*~

“Was this a guilt date?” Blaine leans back against the smooth leather of the car’s seat.

“No…” Kurt averts his eyes.

“Hmm.” Blaine dances his fingers over Kurt’s knee.

“Hmm?” Kurt stops their ascent by lacing them together. Blaine has to smile. Kurt’s always very careful of how they touch in public, if they even do at all. Even 45 minutes from Lima.

At least he’s finally okay with driving to their clandestine dates together rather than meeting with separate cars.

Blaine understands the secrecy. He supports it. But sometimes...well. He’s 17. He wants.

“You could make it up to me.” He bites his lip. It’s a move that works wonders on Kurt. So does the innocence. He doesn’t pretend, not really. He’s not innocent anymore -- well not completely. He’s already given that so wholeheartedly to Kurt, turned himself over with abandon to let Kurt teach him how many ways he can be pleasured, give that same bliss back, and let go. The put on innocence -- it’s not necessarily fake. It’s a second skin, a game that fits like perfect gloves. It’s something that they do, that something about Kurt’s whole demeanor makes him believe when they play. And it turns him on incredibly. He’s no longer that innocent boy blushing in a coffee shop, fantasizing about that hot, older stranger. He’d done things; Kurt’s done things to him -- _amazing_ things. Still there are things Kurt has left to teach him, and he’ll never tire of being his willing, eager student.

Blaine untangles their fingers, then cups Kurt through his pants. He leans forward across the middle of the car and catches Kurt’s gasp with his mouth.

“Blaine--”

“No one can see us,” Blaine cajoles, then awkwardly fumbles his way over the console. Kurt pulls away, looks out the window. The parking lot is empty.

Someone could come, Blaine knows. But tonight, with his skin suddenly so hot and tight, that doesn’t scare him. It makes it worse. Blaine grinds gently against Kurt.

“Just a little,” he begs, nipping at Kurt’s lips. “Please?”

“God you’re such a teenager,” Kurt says. The way he says it, it’s obvious it’s not a bad thing.

The car is so warm, despite the air conditioner. Blaine knows this can’t go too far, but he wants. Kurt’s mouth is wet, commanding and guiding. He grips Blaine’s hips hard, pulls him down so that Blaine’s erection is trapped against his hard stomach. One thumb wanders, grazes its length over his pants.

Blaine moans open mouthed against Kurt, rocks into the touch.

“Careful honey.” Kurt slows his movements when the car starts to move minutely. Blaine tangles his fingers into Kurt’s hair. “Anyone could see.”

It sparks fire bright in his stomach and with a surprised exhale and whimper, Blaine comes in his pants.

~*~

Kurt can be a worrier. It’s a part of his makeup -- he’s long accepted that the responsibilities of being a caretaker include constant worry about those he loves.

Even if they’ve never used the words, Kurt does love Blaine. Helplessly, fondly, and fiercely.

And he worries. A lot.

Kurt sighs into his coffee. Watches Blaine man the register from the corner of his eye.

There are so many things he can’t give Blaine. He worries constantly -- when will Blaine really realize what he’s missing? How can the thought hurt so much, when the thought that he’s taking so much hurts too? The romance Kurt longed for when he was Blaine’s age- hand holding and flowers, public serenades and sweet dates… he can only give Blaine a fraction of those.

He cares for Blaine such that it hurts sometimes. Sometimes a ruminating wonder sets up in his head, and he can’t help but worry if he’s taking Blaine’s youth from him.

The night before, Blaine gasping and coming in his arms in the car...Kurt fiddles with the pen in his hand. Was that because Blaine wants to get caught? Maybe there’s a part of Blaine that’s tired of the secrecy. Telling -- or getting caught -- would probably spell the end for them. But Blaine can be impulsive, and he’s so young that maybe he doesn’t fully get it.

Or maybe Kurt needs to trust him.

They’ll talk. They’re a couple now, more than what they’d ever expected would come from a forbidden coffee shop flirtation. So they’ll talk, and Kurt will try to trust Blaine’s judgement, regardless of how young and inexperienced he is.

~*~

“Darling?” Kurt says.

“Mmmm?” Blaine keeps his eyes closed, soaking in the sound of Kurt’s heart beating. Kurt’s fingers trail slow and soft over his shoulder. He has to leave soon, but for now, there’s nothing but this pocket of contentment and the twilight of afterglow in Kurt’s bed.

“The other night….in the car--”

Blaine squirms a little. It’s not the first time he’s come like that, unplanned and too soon. Kurt gets off on it -- he tells Blaine about it in detail later, sometimes babbles out ( _so hot, fuck love how hot you get for it_ ) when he’s coming down Blaine’s throat or on his face or in his hand later. Mostly they both get off on proof of their age difference -- it’s something that makes them so sexually compatible it’s not even funny. Blaine does have moments though, fleeting thoughts of what it would be like for Kurt, to have a lover mature enough to just know. To do what he needs without coaching.  Coming like that, young and too fast and stupidly turned on...it’s not always what he wants.

“Yeah?” He skims his forefinger against the dusk pink of Kurt’s nipple. It rises to the touch almost instantly. Purposely, he catches the tip with his nail. Kurt covers his hand with his own.

“No distracting me,” he says lightly. “Did you- it seemed like you liked that anyone might see. I didn’t--” He takes a breath, ribs expanding, lovely arches of bone that press against Blaine’s cheek, “is that something you like? In public...or, maybe being caught?” His voice catches on the last word. Maybe fear.

“No. Not being caught.” He looks up, props his hand with an elbow on the bed by Kurt’s head and looks at him seriously. “Never. Not really.”

“Hm?” Kurt prompts.

“I don’t-- I know how disastrous being caught would be for us. For you. But the thought...I’ve never really thought about it, but the idea of someone seeing...seeing what we look like together-”

“I’m sure we look fantastic together,” Kurt murmurs.

“Yeah.” Blaine allows himself to picture them, the way they’d look, helplessly lost in each other’s kisses, steaming the cab of a car. His dick twitches. Against Kurt’s thigh the way it is, Blaine knows Kurt can feel it, and Kurt huffs a little burst of laughter.

“You’re insatiable.” He kisses Blaine lightly.

“I know.” He kisses back. Nibbles and then slips his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Exhales quietly then inhales sharply when Kurt sucks on it lightly before licking back into Blaine’s mouth, dirty and hard.

“So,” Kurt pulls away, lifts his chin a little when Blaine starts to kiss down his neck, “being caught, not a thing. Voyeurism?”

“Just a fantasy. I promise. No one can know, I know.”

Blaine catches a fluttering frown that’s here and gone before Kurt hauls him up for more kisses, then rolls Blaine onto his back. It’s too soon for Kurt to get hard again, but he knows Kurt loves getting him off as many times as possible. It’s not a hardship to let him.

~*~

“Good.” Kurt cradles the phone in his shoulder and stirs the boiling water. “Nothing much new to report. You just saw me last week, anyway. What could have happened since then?”

He hears his father sigh, “Maybe you’d have gotten a life in the last week or so.” Burt kids. There’s a thread of confrontation, honest and gentle, in the words.

“We’ve talked about this. I’m fine. I’m happy.”

“Kurt.” Something clatters in the background. “ _We’ve_ talked about this. _I’m_ fine. When are you planning to go back to New York? Get your life back, huh?”

Kurt puts his spoon down. Thinks of Blaine. Of his life before his father was diagnosed with cancer and he’d come home.

There’s no easy solution. And no way he can be honest about it with his father. It sucks and it’s so heavy in his heart, having no one to talk to about how torn he is. He knows he’ll have to go back to New York soon. Blaine is the only good thing, besides his father, in all of Lima. He’s stir crazy and homesick. But he...can’t imagine leaving Blaine.

“Soon enough,” he says lightly, pressing a shutter down on his thoughts, then starts stirring again.

~*~

“Kurt--” Blaine gasps. He keeps his arms tight around Kurt’s shoulders. “W-would…”

Kurt twists his fist, thumbs over Blaine’s leaking slit. Blaine feels himself throbbing so hard against the touch. Kurt pumps his cock a few times, then traces a finger over his balls. Blaine aches.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Kurt encourages him, kissing his eyebrows lightly, “Anything. Tell me what you want.”

“Maybe you could...” Blaine opens his eyes and looks Kurt straight on. He spreads his knees. “You could touch me...inside?”

Kurt slides his finger unerringly down, tracing the flutter and clench of Blaine’s hole. He feels empty for it. Hungry.

“You want me to finger you?” Kurt presses and Blaine groans. “Oh you’ll look so good. So good around my fingers.”

Blaine shifts, tilts his hips and then closes his eyes when Kurt pushes harder, the tip of his finger breaching his hole. It’s an intrusion, too good and weird and Blaine nods to encourage him.

“Beautiful,” Kurt praises. “Let it happen. Take a breath,” he coaches. Blaine does.

“Let it out, slowly and push out.”

Blaine squirms a little. There’s something faintly embarrassing about the words. But he trusts Kurt’s experience.

“It feels so good,” Kurt whispers into his ear. “Let it happen and trust me. It feels incredible, doesn’t it?”

Incredibly, it does. When Kurt slips another finger it, that strange sparking pleasure seems to magnify, then melt lava hot into his pelvis, sparks lighting through him until he’s rocking, fucking himself down onto those fingers. He whimpers and Kurt groans low.

“K-Kurt, oh…” Blaine frowns, concentrating on keeping himself from flying apart. He doesn’t want this to end.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Kurt pulls out of his grasp. Slides another finger in. It’s tight and momentarily uncomfortable. He pets the inside of Blaine’s thigh with his free hand, then slides his mouth, sudden and shocking, over his cock.

Kurt -- his fingers and mouth and hot wet breath -- they’re everything, the epicenter of his own breathing and pleasure and life.

Blaine comes with a helpless cry, feeling for the first time the incredible pulsing pleasure of coming around something tight and perfect inside him.

~*~

“You said it would feel good,” Blaine says out of nowhere. Kurt wakes from his light drowse.

“It didn’t?” He looks up at Blaine, fingers already skirting Blaine’s hip apologetically.

“Oh no, it did.” Blaine is looking at the ceiling. There’s nothing up there, except for maybe his own thoughts.

“Okay…?”

“You’ve done it before?” Blaine asks in a rush.

“Mmm.” Kurt leans up now, situates himself with his head on the pillow with Blaine, encouraging Blaine to roll onto his side and face him. “Yes.”

“Just fingers?” Blaine looks at him shyly. Kurt smiles.

“No.” He’s keeping his answers short on purpose. Leading Blaine. Enjoying him like this, curious and young. The things they don’t yet know about each other.

“So...that’s something you like?”

“Yeah. I mean, not always. When I’m in the mood. When I’m in the mood though,” Kurt thumbs at Blaine’s delicious full lips. “It’s fantastic.”

“What if-” Blaine frowns, “I don’t know how to-” he stops and closes his eyes. “I don’t know how to do that.”

“I know,” Kurt says simply, wondering where Blaine is going.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, “mm I going to be enough for you? Is this--”

“Blaine.” Starting to feel a little distressed, Kurt scoots closer, pulls Blaine toward him with a palm between his shoulders. Blaine snuggles into him trustingly.

“It’s just that this…me being inexperienced-” Blaine swallows, “don’t I just feel like work to you? Don’t you ever just want someone who knows? Sometimes?”

“Blaine.” Kurt kisses him. There’s a pause and Kurt weighs the words on his tongue, the silent _I love you_ his heart whispers, but can’t find the courage to speak them. “I want you. I’ll only ever want _you_.” He settles their bodies as closely together as he can, hoping it will be enough.

~*~

Kurt’s frowning when he lets Blaine in.  

“Everything okay?” Blaine gets up on his tiptoes to kiss Kurt’s cheek. The room is lit by lamp only, the overheads off. Everything looks gold and honey toned. A haven that invites Blaine to linger every time he comes.

“Fine,” Kurt says. His smile is strained, and he goes straight back to his laptop.

Something uncertain twists in Blaine’s belly. He puts his messenger bag by the couch. “Did I- did I do something wrong?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “It’s not always about you Blaine.” His fingers don’t stop typing. The words pierce ice cold in Blaine’s chest. He’s not good with this sort of atmosphere, Kurt’s words seeming to suck all the warmth from the room.

“Maybe-” He swallows and stands back up from where he’d perched uncertainty on the couch. “Maybe I should go.”

“What?” Kurt looks up. “No. No, I didn’t mean--”

Blaine looks away when Kurt comes over and cups his cheek, shifting around a little, feeling little inside his own body. “You seem--”

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m just in a mood. Isabelle moved my deadline up and it’s stressing me out because I can’t seem to get it to work the way I want.”

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Blaine says.

“You’re not. I want you here. I’m just feeling a little bitchy I guess.” Kurt kisses him, all apology and sweetness now.

“Alright.” Blaine smiles a little tentatively and lowers himself carefully onto the plush give of the sofa. He crosses his legs, and with one final look in Kurt’s direction, pulls his schoolbooks out.

~*~

They work in silence for a bit, until Kurt reaches a natural stopping point. He knows that he works well with breaks. He settles on the couch next to Blaine, cradles the knob of his kneecap and squeezes.

“How was your day honey?”

Blaine shrugs, closes his chemistry text book and sets his notebook aside.

Kurt leans over and catches his eye. “Not great?” he guesses.

“Just...New Directions stuff.” Blaine worries the cuff of his pants. “Mr. Schue gave the solo to Rachel _again_. Of course he did that thing where there’s a theme and we try out, and it was awesome, it was Diva week.” He gesticulates wildly. “And _oh my god,_ I tried to explain that guys can be divas too because the girls were acting like they had it in the bag and none of the guys were doing it.”

“Oh?” Kurt resists the urge to check the time. It’s not that he doesn’t care. But sometimes the drama of Glee club and the thing Blaine gets so upset about feel trivial compared to the stresses of his own life. His father’s follow up appointment with the oncologist. This deadline. Trying to juggle a job from a life he’d given up in a city that finally felt like home for Ohio. The pressure of keeping Blaine a secret and not knowing what their future holds.

Blaine’s still talking. “-and my performance was awesome, but _of course,_ Rachel somehow trumps that and _ergh_ , Tina _lost_ it, I don’t know what her _deal_ is lately.”

“Hmm.” Kurt’s already thinking about his article.

“She’s always been my best friend but it’s like I don’t even know her--”

Maybe he needs to examine the focus of the article from another lens.

“ _Kurt_.”  

He snaps back to the conversation. “What?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“I’m sorry I just--”

“God, what is…” Blaine stands up and gestures again. “What is everyone’s _deal_ today?”

“Come on honey, calm down.”

“Don’t- I hate when people do that.”

“Blaine,” Kurt strives to keep his tone even. ”Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic? It’s Glee.”  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blaine suddenly stills.

“It’s not a huge deal, Blaine. It’s a school club. Just- come on, maybe take a breath.”

“Don’t patronize me Kurt.” Blaine’s voice is reaching a pitch, a roil of anger Kurt’s never seen from him. He resists the urge to roll his eyes again.

“I’m not -- I just...I have real things to worry about here--”

Blaine recoils like he’s been slapped.

“Real? _Real_?!” He picks up his bag, “They’re real to _me_. I’m sorry if they’re not important enough for you. Maybe I’m to immature, right? Because you’re so _old_ these things wouldn’t matter to you, but they matter to _me_.”

The door slams behind him before Kurt can even formulate a response.  

~*~

There’s a total radio silence between them for three days. Each day the pitch of Blaine’s stomach grows more erratic until by the third he walks around feeling nauseated the whole day. Even Tina, who has been lost in her own world recently, has noticed.

He’d be grateful -- he’s been feeling lonely lately in school. Everyone has been so preoccupied with their own lives, embroiled in Glee drama or their own relationship woes, Blaine’s been sort of forced to the edges. As far as they know, he hasn’t any relationship to fall apart.

“What’s going on Blainey?” Tina plops next to him at the lunch table. He continues to struggle with a particularly large piece of lettuce that won’t fold onto his fork.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

“Blaine.” Tina lays her hand on his arm. “Come on, I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything.”

_But I can’t._

He can’t tell anyone. And even if he wanted to, Tina hasn’t been trustworthy lately. She’s been unpredictable and aggressive, angry and confrontational and just strange. He’s not sure she wouldn’t somehow get upset and use the knowledge against him. He and Kurt...it’s too big a risk to take.

Still, it presses hard on his chest, the weight of the secret and not knowing what to do and having no one to help him.

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” he tries, “And…” He searches for a confession that she’ll believe. “I’ve just been feeling a bit lonely.”

She looks at him sadly. “Yeah, I get that.” She starts to talk about Mike again. Even though it’s a little annoying, how easily she slips back into her own drama, he can’t help but be grateful he doesn’t have to answer to more.

In his pocket, his phone doesn’t vibrate. Blaine wonders when he’ll get the courage to text. Or if he’s supposed to wait for Kurt to initiate contact. Or if maybe, awfully, Kurt is done with him. He looks away from Tina and rapidly blinks his watering eyes.

~*~

Kurt thinks for three days. He misses Blaine. Feels awful but unsure.

It’s a terrible feeling, the doubt that creeps in. Maybe what they’re doing -- maybe it just won’t work. He cares deeply -- well, if he’s being honest, loves -- Blaine. But what happened...he’d been careless and judgmental and...well... hurt him.

But he can’t promise himself it won’t happen again. Sometimes, he forgets just how young Blaine is. Sometimes, he forgets that it’s more than just a little game they play. For a while he’s battled this little, niggling fear that he’s taking something from Blaine, robbing him in some way, he’s never so clearly doubted that he’s might not right for him.

Kurt’s not even sure his thoughts make sense.

His fingers itch to dial the phone. He’s torn about calling Blaine, because he misses him so deeply, feels so dreadful. But without knowing what he’ll say, what’s right, he can’t take that step.

He needs someone to talk to. He never in his life thought he’d be where where he is now, in love with a beautiful, lovely 17 year old boy. Sometimes, it doesn’t even make sense, but he’s helpless to it. His friends -- well he could never talk to Mercedes about this, not without feeling her judgement. And there’s no way she wouldn’t judge, only hearing about it over the phone. Maybe if she got to meet Blaine, but that’s not likely to happen from LA.

It’s his father he wants right now. Someone he knows would really listen. Kurt doesn’t fool himself into thinking his father will get it, or approve, immediately. But he knows his father loves him, and trusts that eventually, he’ll understand at the very least, the complexity of his own aching.

~*~

It’s late -- really late -- when Kurt texts him.

_Meet me at Luigi’s tomorrow? Please_

Blaine closes and then opens sleep fuzzed eyes. Kurt wants to see him. That’s good right?  He stretches. But...Luigi’s? That’s -- that’s not Kurt’s home. Maybe that means it’s bad, really bad. Blaine bites his lip and his stomach sinks, hard.

_If that’s what you want._

Kurt’s going to break up with him. He can’t muster the energy to maintain a stoic or mature response, not when it feels like his chest is compressing so hard.

~*~

As far as plans go, this is probably one of the more spectacular failures of his life. They eat in near silence, awkward and fumbling. Blaine...Blaine is beautiful tonight, hair waving a little, color palette -- red checkered shirt with a grey vest and blue accents -- making his skin glow sensuous and young. Kurt yearns.

“Kurt,” Blaine sets his fork down. He’s been pretending to eat for 20 minutes now. “If you’re going to break up with me, could you just...the suspense is killing me.”

“I’m not-” Kurt modulates his voice, “I’m not breaking up with you honey. Unless…” he bites his lip. It’s so hard to do this in public, keeping their voices low. What was he thinking? “You want to- with me?”

“No.” Blaine shakes his head emphatically. They stare at each other.

“This was dumb. Want to go?” Kurt’s already pushing his mostly uneaten dinner away.

“Yes.” Blaine’s fingers twitch. Kurt feels the intention, almost as good as reality, in the communicated desire to touch.

~*~

“If-” Blaine crosses his arms a little, back against the door of Kurt’s car, “if you weren’t going to break up with me, why here?”

“I didn’t think--” Kurt draws patterns on the pavement with the sole of his shoe. The sun is almost completely set. Long shadows gloom and obscure Blaine’s face a little. “I didn’t know if you’d want to go to my place, or what you wanted. I guess I thought neutral ground?” He shrugs a little. He feels exposed, more than he ever has with Blaine. And young. He’s not used to being so off his footing with Blaine, always wearing the mantle of experience, comfortable in his role as guide.

There’s no map here, and no experience he’s had could have prepared him for the cataclysm of Blaine, of loving Blaine and falling in love impossibly with someone too young and in the wrong place.

“Okay,” Blaine whispers.

“Will you--” Blaine’s lashes are clumping and he’s visibly biting back tears when Kurt speaks. “Do you want to come home with me?”

“ _Kurt_.” Blaine smiles, finally, even if it’s a smudged with uncertainty. Kurt doesn’t want that. Never wants to make Blaine feel like that. He brushes the back of Blaine’s hand with a fingertip. Even in the waxing dusk, it’s too light to risk more than that. His finger lingers over the knob of a knuckle. “Yes.”

~*~

Kurt kisses him with a tenderness that aches at the door, catching his face between soft palmed hands at the click of the latch. His mouth is there, barely a breath of a kiss like he can’t bear how fragile everything between them is.

Blaine lets himself be kissed. Sags into the wood of the door with the relief of being, again, in Kurt’s capable and guiding hands.

“I’m so sorry.” Kurt tucks his face into Blaine’s neck, right against the hummingbird thrum of his pulse.

“I am too.” He buries his nose in Kurt’s hair, feeling settled by the immediacy of Kurt’s scent.

“Why would you be? Don’t be,” Kurt says, butterfly weight kisses pressed to the corners of Blaine’s mouth.

“I- the way I left, and--”

“Blaine.” Kurt stops him. Rests his hands on Blaine’s waist. “Let’s sit?” He pulls Blaine to the couch, settles them with Blaine pressed up against him, knees tucked up and against the outside of his thigh, cheek to shoulder.

“You had every right to leave. I behaved badly. I’m- I’m so sorry.”

“I--” Blaine turns his cheek even more into Kurt’s shoulder, “I know you were having a bad day. But- I mean I know compared to yours, my life must seem so dumb and juvenile--”

“No,” Kurt interrupts, “No I-  your life is...everything is just as important, and I’m sorry I let myself forget that. The truth is…” He kisses Blaine’s hair gently. “We _are_ different ages. Our lives are in completely different places.”

“Do you...am I too young? For this?”

“For us?” Kurt asks.

“No like...for--” Blaine swallows, “maybe for more than just sex? Do you want.. i-is this--”

“Oh my god--” Kurt pulls away, taking Blaine by the shoulders to look into his eyes intently. “No! No. I--” He closes his eyes, swallows the words. He doesn’t want to obligate Blaine. “Do you...is that all you-?”

“No.” Blaine’s fingers touch his lips, a barely there caress that circuits from his mouth to his heart.

“We’ll just have to...it’s just going to take work. All relationships do. This just looks different than I expected, so...it’s like everything I thought I’d know coming in is kind of irrelevant.”

“Yeah."

“But not all.” Kurt puts a finger under Blaine’s chin. “We have to communicate. I don’t...these three days have felt awful. Let’s please- can we not do that again?”

“Yes.” Blaine kisses him, then throws his arms around Kurt’s neck. Crawls into his lap with a relieved sigh. Kurt holds him there, arms banded tight around his waist.

~*~

“I missed you.” Blaine snuggles closer.

“Yeah--” Kurt’s voice is quiet. His fingers dig into Blaine’s back.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asks.

“Yeah.” Kurt kisses him. “Just...emotional. It’s been a rough few days. I- I really care about you Blaine.”

Blaine swallows down the slight tang of disappointment. He thinks Kurt loves him- and oh does he love Kurt. The words; they’ve been held back. He’s not sure why. Despite their conversation, Blaine has to wonder if maybe the words would solidify a level of commitment Kurt can’t promise. That’s a pretty scary thought. One of the things he loves most about being with Kurt has been the sense of security he feels with him. The way Kurt’s touch and home and care protect him in a way he’s yearned to be for as long as he can remember.

When he looks at Kurt now, he sees something new. Something a little wanting, something vulnerable.

“Talk to me?” He puts his hand on Kurt’s cheek.

“I don’t...it’s scary, knowing you depend on me and I’ve let you down.”

“Oh, no Kurt.” Blaine kisses him, kisses him with care and intensity and then lightly. “You haven’t. It’s okay. It’s like you said -- it was a fight, miscommunication. You can’t be perfect -- we shouldn’t expect each other to be perfect.”

Kurt leans into his lips, hands kneading his waist wantingly. He pulls Blaine closer.

“Want to try something new?” he teases. Blaine thinks maybe he’s trying to turn the mood around. Unsure if it’s the right thing to do, Blaine smiles.

“What’s that?”

“Makeup sex.”

Blaine laughs, surprised. “For some reason I thought that was not so much a real thing.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asks between fluttered kisses across Blaine’s collarbone.

“I just never imagined feeling in the mood for sex after a fight. Fights always make me feel -- like something so heavy in my stomach.”

Kurt pulls back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

Blaine laughs, feeling loving and mischievous and more comfortable than he ever imagined he would be in a situation like this. “Don’t be. I-” he shifts over Kurt suggestively, “I totally am.”

“Oh?” Kurt slides forward on the couch, holding Blaine tightly.

“Are you going to try to carry me again?”

“Try?”

“Well I don’t know,” Blaine leans back and flutters his lashes teasingly at Kurt. “Are you sure you aren’t too old? I don’t want you to break a hip.”

Kurt laughs. “You’re not too old for a spanking yet, young man.”

With that Kurt hefts them both up, staggering a little under Blaine’s weight. Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist and holds on, pushes down the hot-bright tingle that that image zaps through him.

“Mmm, so masterful,” he purrs, breaking off with a giggle.

“Shut up.” Kurt drops him on the bed and Blaine bounces awkwardly before pulling Kurt down onto him with grabby hands.

They kiss with increasing heat for long moments. Blaine rolls sinuously up against Kurt, feeling him hard against his thigh. Kurt meets his thrusts, kisses him and kisses him and there’s something, some flavor that’s different and unsure in those kisses.

Blaine rolls them over, draped on top of Kurt. Pulls back to look him in the eye.

“What’s going on?”

“Just kiss me,” Kurt whispers tremulously. “Just kiss me, everything is okay. I’ll make it okay.”

“You don’t have to. You’re not here alone.” Blaine pulls back. Worry threads through his bones.

~*~

Kurt swallows the rise of something...something big and demanding and a little frightened. He’s not meant to be like this, not with Blaine who needs him so. Kurt knows Blaine’s life is lonely. Knows his friends don’t always get it, that his parents don’t understand and withdraw from him. He’s been Blaine’s harbor for months. His repository of affection and, yes, love.

“I know.” Kurt tries to smile. Need for this boy rises like swarms in his body, winging wild in his heart. “Tell me what you want, I’ll give it to you.”

Blaine looks at him for long moments, evaluating him with eyes that look older than they ever have.

“Kurt-” Blaine strokes his temple, “tell me what _you_ want.”

“To take care of you.” Kurt presses his lips together so they won’t tremble, then takes a leap. “Always.”

“You do.” Blaine kisses each cheekbone, rubs his thumb over Kurt’s earlobe. “Can I- will you let me take care of you? Let yourself need me too.”

“I do, honey.” Blaine looks so mature and yet somehow, so young in his arms. But he feels right, when they’re like this, wound tight and warm together. His doubts, the worry about his role in Blaine’s life and youth, they don’t usually come here.

“So tell me what you need,” Blaine whispers.

“Right now,” Kurt smiles, “I need you to kiss me.”

They kiss with languor, wet mouths drawing and drawing desire with each licking advance and teasing retreat. Under his fingertips, the skin of Blaine’s biceps is hot and buttery soft.

“Clothes?” he says.

“Yeah.” They pull apart to undress. Kurt has to smile at the lightly ruffled hair at the back of Blaine’s head after he pulls his sweater vest off. Kurt tackles Blaine’s buttons, only unbuttoning enough to push up Blaine’s undershirt and attack his belly and torso with kisses and nips.

“Oh!” Blaine’s voice is smiling above him, surprised. His hands rest gently on Kurt’s shoulders and he leans into the press of Kurt’s lips and hums appreciatively. When Blaine’s fingers trace over his skull and along his hairline, Kurt smiles against his belly button.

“As good as that feels,” Blaine says, then shifts away, “I can’t help but notice you’re still wearing pants.”

“Touche lover,” Kurt winks. Blaine unstradles Kurt and they shimmy out of their pants quickly. Blaine’s underwear gets tangled at his feet, but Kurt just laughs and uses his own feet to help push them out of the way.

“God,” he runs his hand down Blaine’s chest appreciatively. It’s smooth and hairless the way Blaine insists on keeping it; Kurt loves it though, loves the honey of his skin and the youth of his still slightly unfinished body. The flex of his abs when Blaine catches his breath and whispers Kurt’s ear then moans when he circles Blaine’s cock with his fist. “You’re lovely.”

~*~

“ _Ha_ ,” Blaine exclaims softly, pushing slightly into Kurt’s fist, then kneels up to lay Kurt flat, “Just what every young man wants to hear when he’s about to get fucked. Lovely.”

“Well you are.” Kurt lays back, dropping Blaine’s cock to rest open palms against strong thighs that bracket his waist. Trails a forefinger down the crease of his groin and softly through curls of pubic hair. Whispers darkly when it slowly traces Blaine’s balls where they rest against his own belly, “Lovely.”

“Mmm.” Blaine circles his pelvis a little, pressing himself against that touch. He likes the way Kurt touches him. Looks at him, eyes hot while they take him in, from his wet tipped cock up and up to his eyes. Blaine bites his lip, maintains that eye contact, something frank and flagrantly sexual in that tension, and rolls his hips a bit more, dragging himself over Kurt’s dick, balls trailing along it and his pelvis. He performs it, that expression of desire, that hunger.

“Blaine,” Kurt says a little weakly

“Want this?” Blaine lets his hand roam over his chest, thumbs his own nipple and keeps his eyes burning on Kurt’s. 

“Want you,” Kurt cups Blaine’s cock once more, spreads precome that’s not nearly enough and touches him expertly, “to kiss me.”

Blaine bends to his mouth, trapping their cocks between them when Kurt winds his hands around Blaine’s neck. He kisses him then, more sweetly than he should considering how very naked and very turned on they are. Blaine settles himself more fully on Kurt, between his legs.

“What else?”

Kurt turns away, almost shyly. If there was anything such as a shy bone in his body, maybe.

“Touch me,” he whispers, eyes closed.

~*~

Blaine makes himself linger. Touches Kurt everywhere he can think of, with his lips and fingers and breath. His earlobes and the point of his chin, the prominence of collarbone and that wonderful swell of pectoral just by his armpit. His nipples- oh his nipples! He remains there. Each of Kurt’s ribs on the left side are met with his open mouth and his fingers trace just above Kurt’s pubic bone, over his hips and down to his thighs.

Kurt arches and breathes out little surprised huffs, murmurs his appreciation when Blaine begins to kiss the insides of his thighs, fingers petting them while his mouth works over and over the fine, thin thin skin just at the apex of his thigh.

It’s not new, exactly, to touch Kurt like this. But it feels wholly new. Like Kurt is something fresh cracked open, legs parted while he cries out softly when Blaine sucks one of his balls into his mouth. Kurt is the most lax, open and lost in the moment as Blaine has ever seen him. And he feels it, deep in his gut like some sort of pleasure pain, the weight of not knowing -- surely Kurt’s been with other men who know better, been pleasured by men who have experience and know just how to do this?

But it’s unbearably emotional, frankly close and raw, being the one to hear Kurt cry out when Blaine licks along his perineum.

“May...i-is this okay?” Blaine’s thumbs brush the swells of his ass cheeks where they’re furred and supple, wanting to spread them. His mouth is watering but his muscles are weak with excited nerves. He's done this once, but somehow he feels more nervous than he had been the first time.

“Yes,” Kurt breathes, hips roiling against the bed.

“I don’t- I’m not sure--” Blaine swallows, then breathes in and spreads Kurt until he’s deliciously exposed. Kisses so lightly at his hole it might have been a dream, were Kurt not so real, so hot-pressed against his lips.

“That’s- _ohhhhh_ ,” Kurt wines when Blaine tries sucking at him experimentally. “Wonderful.”

Blaine flushes at the warmth, the affection and praise in Kurt’s voice, and emboldened, keeps going. Uses his tongue the way he thinks Kurt does, the times it feels best for him. Kurt’s hole is tight pebbled under his tongue, but he works, licking and pressing, swallowing the gratifying sounds of Kurt’s soft cries and constant, gentle encouragement.

“That’s it, baby--” Kurt’s fingers hold his head gently, guiding with soft nudged palms and lighter retreat. “You can- _oh-_ harder right, like-” Kurt arches a little, hissing out a soft, “ _yes_.”

It’s good, knowing Kurt is enjoying it. Blaine swallows the tiny amount of doubt he feels trying to rise now and again, because he really has no clue what the hell he is doing. Kurt’s all humid pink skin against his mouth, hole twitching. Blaine presses his finger to it experimentally, then gasps when it opens, seems to draw his finger in on it’s own. Kurt groans loudly.

“Yes, _oh god."_  Kurt grinds down a little, as if he’s chasing that touch. Blaine quickly licks around his finger as much as he can, and presses in more. It’s not enough, he can tell, but regardless, it’s working on Kurt, who’s gone almost still other than the arrhythmic catch of his unsteady breaths.

“Do you want--” Blaine starts.

“Yes,” Kurt manages to say. He grabs Blaine’s hand, pulling him closer to his body but stilling any movement while his other hand searches for the lube he keeps in the nightstand drawer. He hands the bottle to Blaine with a shaky hand, rising to his elbows and spreading his knees farther apart.  “Please.”

“Okay.” Blaine sits up a little, and licks his lips nervously. _Wow_. This is...a lot. Weird. He wants -- he really, _really_ wants, has fantasized about this. But never in any context that felt real. Well not real _now_. Not something that might happen _now_. He has no idea what he’s doing.

Blaine swallows the panic that threatens to overwhelm him. He can do this. Kurt always -- Kurt will tell him what to do. Kurt tells him what to do and it’s always perfect.

“It’s okay.” Kurt promises but moves restlessly, like his body wants faster than he can assure. “You don’t have to be too gentle with me. Enjoy yourself.” He closes his eyes then opens them. They’re fathomless ultramarine wide and with his lips shining sweet in the low light, he’s sin and secret and _everything_.

“Enjoy--” Blaine cuts himself off. “I want you to enjoy-- I want to make this good for you,” he adds plaintively.

“Then touch me.” Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand where it’s been pressed up against his body, shifts it a little so that he can pour a little lube down his own crack. It’s all fingers then, Kurt’s and Blaine’s, as Kurt slips his and slathers everything with lube, hips moving while he bites his lip in concentration, encouraging Blaine to pull his finger out, wet it, and slide it back in with more ease. Then again, and again until he whispers, “More,” and slides his own fingers up to his cock.

Blaine watches with his heart in his throat and his stomach one tight dizzy knot of apprehension and arousal. He watches their fingers, shining wet and tangled, move against Kurt’s body, feels the incredible scorch and clench of Kurt from inside, and buzzes incoherently into his own skin. Carefully, he lines his middle finger up to his index, and presses. But Kurt’s body knows this, takes them both easily and Kurt’s moaning low, eyes closed, face lovely hectic sex flushed and sinfully beautiful.

“More, _oh-_ -” Kurt’s head drops back and Blaine thinks, _so soon_?

“Kurt you’re--” Blaine struggles for words. “You’re so tight, oh my god.”

Kurt’s free hand digs fingernails into his thigh. “Oh Blaine,” he whimpers, then opens his eyes. “Could you kiss me again?”

So Blaine rests on his free hand, near Kurt’s head, and struggles to keep his fingers moving with the unerring clench and thrust of Kurt’s body. Kisses him in gasping disbelief, kisses him through niggling worry that he could be making this better, if he only knew...kisses him and kisses him and Kurt’s whole body is like one bright hot wire, taut and thrumming underneath him.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathes, turning his face into the cool skin of his bicep, “I want you inside me - _oh_! So bad.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpers, feeling his whole body throb with rushing blood. His fingers thrust harder of their own accord and Kurt bites down on his bicep, then leaves a sucking kiss that brings blood to the surface in a light hickey. Blaine wants to ask him never to stop, loves being marked by Kurt.  “I- I don’t…”

Kurt’s body, all kinetic movement and helpless to pleasure, calms. He covers Blaine’s hand with his own, stilling his fingers momentarily. He breathes evenly then speaks.

“Only if you- you don’t have to.”

 _Is it because I’m doing it_? Blaine wants to ask. Because Kurt’s uncertainty here...it’s new. Blaine knows that in the past Kurt’s hesitated, but has always been the one to guide. Known when to push Blaine. Known that Blaine loves that, loves the way Kurt can make him want things he thought he wasn’t ready for, or too scared to ask.

Never once has he had to say stop to Kurt.

Because he trusts him. Trust him with everything. Right now, Kurt is spread on rumpled bedding, knees wide apart and chest heaving, skin glowing and muscles trembling slightly. Inside he’s hot throbbing with his own heartbeat, clenching and unclenching around Blaine’s fingers and his desire is palpable. Lights Blaine’s body and he’s consumed by that fire 

“I do, I do.” He kisses sloppily under Kurt’s ear. “Tell me what to do?” he asks quietly.

“Take your fingers out, slowly.” Kurt’s body braces a little. He gestures limply toward the nightstand. Blaine’s seen the condoms in there before, and although they’ve never used them, seeing them has always sent a hot thrill through his body, because _one day_.

One day is here though. Blaine struggles to tear one off with uncoordinated fingers. Behind him, Kurt has rolled onto his stomach, propped on his elbows and knees.

“Pinch the tip then roll it on honey,” he instructs. Blaine manages to get the condom on by himself, aware every second of Kurt gaze on him. “Okay….now lots of lube.” Kurt wets his lips.

Blaine slathers himself with it, then for good measure, Kurt. He even pushes some in with two fingers. Kurt shudders like a racehorse at the touch, shoulders sagging. He rests his head on crossed forearms.

“Oh my god Kurt.” Blaine holds Kurt’s thin hips carefully, situates himself between Kurt’s knees. “I can’t believe--”

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Kurt manages, “Just go slow. Count down to three for me, and then push.”

“One…” Blaine uses a hand to line himself up, “Two…” He teases Kurt’s hole, shining and open and it’s so erotic, the way it unclenches a little, the image of Kurt waiting for him. “Three.” He hears Kurt exhale long and slow as he pushes in. He has to use more pressure than he thought he would, and Kurt is so vice tight around him, everything sort of whites out and he’s soaked in pleasure, absolutely saturated with the intensity of emotion that comes with this too.

Under his hands, Kurt is moving, soft little cries falling from his lips as he pushes back against Blaine.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, come on honey,” he chants quietly 

“Kurt--” Blaine gasps out as he bottoms out. “Incredible, I- I can’t-” He’s going to come, he’s going to come right away _oh god_ this is so incredible.

“Yes, yes,” Kurt churns against him, “Please, _please_ , you feel so good.”

Blaine’s toes curl against the bedding and he bites his lip hard. Kurt needs him. _Kurt needs him_. He can tell a little, what it’s costing Kurt, trying to talk Blaine through this while begging for more, because it’s clear that Kurt needs him now, needs Blaine to take care of him, to fuck him through to incoherence. To that space he takes Blaine too so often, where it’s quiet and strong and good, the place where nothing in the world matters but Kurt and loving Kurt and even without words, knowing he’s loved by Kurt

~*~

“I’ve got you,” Blaine groans out. Kurt feels something -- Blaine’s knuckles? -- against his ass, and even though he’s pleasure fogged and desperate, he realizes Blaine is squeezing his own balls. Trying not to come.

“Here--” Blaine starts to slide, drags his cock out slowly and sparks of pleasure flare around his rim and the deep, needing ache, that fullness that’s sweetly intense and yearning, burns brighter. Blaine slides back in slowly and Kurt moans. It’s been so long, so so long since he’s been fucked. Since he’s trusted someone enough, wanted to.

Delicious and consuming and- _oh,_ god. Blaine starts moving faster, faster until he’s molten with it, until Kurt’s begging and red faced and tense with gratification on the cusp of becoming.

“I’ve got you,” Blaine whispers hoarsely. Kurt feels his palm, all five fingers pressing gently in the center of his back, until he’s on his stomach, legs straightened out behind him. Blaine’s body covers his, so hot and heavy and _present_. He shuffles so that Kurt’s legs are inside the bracket of his knees.

“Yes, yes,” Kurt whimpers. Blaine moves in slow, teasing increments, circling his hips. They make love slowly, lush surges of bliss that rise and rise in Kurt’s body. Blaine slips his hand under Kurt’s chest and clasps it over his pounding heart.

“I’ve got you, _oh god_ Kurt you feel incredible.”

“You--” Kurt manages, lifting his hips a little for leverage, tilting until Blaine’s cock, so deep inside him, is pressing and rubbing over his prostate. He cries out, staccato cries that increase in volume when Blaine catches on and speeds up just a little. Everything is hot and slippery and messy between his legs, and he can feel the drag of Blaine’s cock inside of his thighs, hot and hard, every time he pulls out. Blaine’s forehead is against his back between his shoulderblades, “ _you_ , oh my god.” He moans loudly between his teeth.

“I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you,” Blaine keeps whispering, over and over and against Kurt’s chest his fingers dig and burn bright like brands. Pleasure is rising so fast Kurt’s head is spinning and all around him is Blaine. Blaine’s arms and legs and over his back and deep inside where he’s pounding and pounding and loving and wrecking him and Kurt’s never, never felt so deeply cherished and loved.

“Love, oh that’s so good yes, love it _love it_ ,” Kurt babbles when Blaine starts to fuck him faster. “Love you, oh- _Blaine_!” Blaine’s hand has managed to wiggle and work it’s way down to his cock. Kurt pushes up off the bed as much as he can, feels the hot channel of Blaine’s fist just so _fucking perfect_ around him. Lets the movement of Blaine’s thrusts do the work for him.

“I’m going to-” Kurt gasps, closing his eyes and panting raggedly, “come, come, I have--”

“Do it, _please_ \--” Blaine pulls out slowly and slams back in with a grunt.

And so he does, arching into the next thrust and then pushing back into Blaine’s fist and sobbing out as it slams and throbs through him. Dimly he hears Blaine swearing. Inside, Blaine is perfect, big and hard and as he clenches and throbs and grips his wonderful cock, feels the pulsing of his orgasm through his legs and arms and fingers and eyelids and everything is just right, just beautifully, perfectly right.

~*~

Stunned, blissed out and hulled by his own orgasm, Blaine lays limp on Kurt, trying to catch his breath. Under him, Kurt’s still breathing heavily, a little erratically, and every now and then twitching through aftershocks. Each time he does he clenches around Blaine’s softening cock. Finally, when he’s getting too soft and it’s getting to be a bit too much, Blaine gathers the coordination to slip out, holding onto the condom carefully. Unsure, he slips it into a knot, wiping his fingers off on the sheets with a small wince, and sits up to throw it in the trash.

Behind him, Kurt still hasn’t moved, lays starfished and gasping on the sheets. Blaine cuddles up to him, peppers small kisses along the back of his neck and his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” he finally asks.

“Oh yeah.” Kurt laughs a little.

“Was that- did I do okay?” He’s starting to feel a bit insecure and completely unsure of his footing. Kurt finally rolls onto his side, pulling Blaine closer with weak hands. He puts his head on Blaine’s chest. It’s sweet and something new. Kurt feels smaller in his arms like this, and that feeling, that heady and wonderful cherishing feeling expands in his chest.

This feels like lovers. Like more than just Kurt teaching him, guiding him. This feels like he’s done something for Kurt, given something to Kurt, they’ve never touched on before.

“Perfect. Amazing, amazing, beautiful,” Kurt murmurs sleepily against his chest.

Blaine pets his arm and back slowly, drifts in a haze of contentment for a bit. Then, as he’s replaying it, small thrills chasing through his body again already, he remembers.

“Kurt-” wonderingly, “you said you love me.”

Kurt stiffens for a moment, then stumbles over his words, like he’s not sure what to do, “I- I mean..I just--”

“You did, right, I didn’t imagine it?” Blaine frowns. It’s something to treasure, Kurt’s words. Words he’s wanted to hear so badly.

“Yes,” Kurt admits. He props his chin on Blaine’s chest. His cheeks are pink and his eyes flit away nervously, cobalt and true.

“I-” Blaine swallows, “you know I love you too right?” For a moment it all stops- his heart beating and his breathing and there’s a pause in everything, he’s sure he can even hear the constant bump bump bump of air molecules stop in their random collision courses.

“I thought...I hoped.” Kurt slides up a little, small smile on his face. He presses his hand against Blaine’s cheek.

“This-” Kurt bites his lip, “this is going to be hard. Us.”

“Yes,” Blaine answers simply.

“But I love you. I love you so much.” Kurt kisses him, long and tinged with wonderment.

“We can do this.” Blaine doesn’t let himself think of the obstacles, only this man in bed with him who treasures him, knows him, and _oh god,_ loves him.

“Blaine.” Kurt looks at him seriously. “I want to tell my Dad.”

Air whooshes out from his chest and erases the silence, it’s all the cacophony of air and the incessant, increasing pound of his heart filling his ears.

“Kurt we- we can’t. You can’t,” he pleads. “It’s dangerous for you. For us.”

“Listen.” Kurt’s fingers dig into his cheek a little. “I _trust_ him. I trust him. He might not be happy at first, but he’ll come around, I know he will.”

“But what if--” Blaine shifts up to sit. Kurt goes with him, grabs his hands and threads their fingers together.

“We need someone on our side. I feel like...we’re so alone. That makes it extra hard. If we had someone to talk to--”

“You mean you,” Blaine reminds him sadly.

“No, I mean us. You’ll get to know him. I know once you do, you can talk to him. He’d be an adult in your life you could trust.”

“But he’s your father, won’t he always--”

“My father is a good man,” Kurt insists. “And he loves me, but he’s not afraid to call me on my bullshit. He calls a spade a spade, trust me. And sometimes...Blaine sometimes, no one is right and no one is wrong, sometimes, it’s just a breakdown in understanding. Having someone to talk to -- it’s good for you. To get it out and have someone else who isn’t involved help you see clearly.”

“I don’t know Kurt...”

“Will you think about it? It worries me, too, you not having anyone to talk to. I feel like I’ve taken so much from your life--”

“What?” Blaine interrupts, incredulous.

“You could be dating someone your age,” Kurt insists intently. “You could have a boyfriend and talk to your friends and go on dates.”

“I don’t want any of that,” Blaine says. “I want you. You don’t take anything from me I don’t want to give you. I love you.” He shakes their hands for emphasis. “You give me everything. Yourself, your love. You take care of me and make me feel amazing and special. You-” Blaine looks down, thinks of tonight, “you let me take care of you- or did tonight. Maybe you will in the future. 

“Yes.” Kurt says, “Yes, because now... it’s like we’re in a sort of partnership, right? I love taking care of you. And I love feeling like...like we take care of each other.”

“Yes,” Blaine says softly, then smiles sweetly at him. Kurt kisses him then. Kisses him with promise and intention and intensity. Long and decadent kisses, something they can thrill each other with, the glide of their tongues and lips opulent display and assurance.

“I’ll--” Blaine pulls away and breathes deep. “I’ll think about it. I think...I think I can trust you with this, but let me think about it, okay?”

“Yes, definitely.” Kurt’s eyes are brimming with caring, with the considering look of love shared and understood.  “You can trust me.”

“Kurt.” Blaine looks at him with soft, steady eyes. “I have from the start.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
